The Moon and The Wolf
by goldenrose72
Summary: The Moon and The wolf had always had a special connection.The moon gave power to the wolf, and the wolf in turn would give up anything to please the moon. Like Yin and Yang, fire and ice, and living and dying. They provide each other with perfect balance. Set in between Season 2 and Season 3. Oc story,
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm golden rose and I've decided to take it upon myself to have write in the Teen Wolf Section. I've become a little obsessed with it, and school starts in a week. So bottom line? I'm screwed. But it doesn't matter because I am honestly just trying to get some of my creativeness out and become a better writer. Don't like my story? Don't read it. I do not own anything from Teen wolf, though if I could it would be Derek Hale. **

* * *

"There's another one," Scott said walking into the Hale house with Stiles. Still burnt to a crisp. and not looking any better than it had six years ago. Pieces crumbling off and floorboards threatening to break if some one stepped on them. It wasn't a pretty sight, but if Derek wanted to live here, well that was his choice wasn't it?

Turning a corner into the living room, Scott McCall saw the brooding figure of Derek Hale.

_Derek Hale_

The name gave some nightmares. But not for the brave Scott McCall. Over the last year they had been though some tough crap together. Including fighting The Alpha, and the Kanima. Although they would never truly be close, seeing as Derek never let any one get close to him. Finally after a exasperating minute Derek turned around to stare at the Beta.

"Another what?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow, staring at the younger male. Stiles, rolled his eyes,"Another Unicorn, sourwolf...A Werewolf obviously!" The only human one said tutting. Derek looked at the Sheriff's son. If looks could kill, Stiles would have been dead.

"And?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow. Why exactly was this his problem? He honestly just wanted to figure out were Erika and Boyd had gone. They hadn't been seen in weeks.

"Tonight's the full moon. We don't know if she can control herself, or if she's an Alpha, or if she's a kanima, or she could be working for Peter, or she could-"

"Stiles shut up!" two voices threatened and Stiles immediately shut it. He didn't want them to wolf out right before the full moon. He still knew Scott struggled with it once and a while. He took a step back and looked at the two. "I'm just going to go wait outside," the apprehensive teen said and practically ran out of the house.

"What Stiles was saying is true, probably not the Kanima but it could be either one of those things. We were just wondering if you would just kind of keep an eye on her. Just for an hour and if she's fine by one o'clock tonight you can come back here and sleep," said the teen wolf and Derek stared at him for a minute.

"Now please tell me, why would I spend a whole night that I could be sleeping, watching over some Beta?" the Alpha said, wondering why on the earth they would come to him for answers.

"Because...Because she's stronger than I am. And right now you're the only one, who could possibly beat her," Scott said a little defeated.

"Fine, but the next time you want to stalk a teenage girl, don't ask me to do it," Derek said pushing past Scott and up to the upstairs. And with those parting words, Derek Hale disappeared

* * *

A young woman stood in her room looking around at all the mess she had created. She had been unpacking but soon tired of it. She would clean it up later. Wearing a plain black tank top, and blue jeans the girl stood looking around her room. She walked over to the door and listened to the sounds of the house. It was almost complete silence. Her father's snoring was the only thing that kept the house from complete silence.

Slowly sliding the door shut, the girl ran over to her window and opened it. Pushing it open, and ducking out of the house. She had made sure she was put on the first floor for this reason exactly. Running over the soft green grass to the sidewalk, she realized how much she had missed living in a small town. There was no traffic with it's blaring horns, vrooming of engines, and crashes up and down the block. The girl slowly made her way toward the forest. If her parents had ever found out that she snuck out on a regular basis, they would skin her alive.

Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when her feet touched the hard dirt of the forest. Walking forward the girl, took a deep breathe and looked around. She could feel her power rising with the moon. She exhaled and saw the white fog of her breathe. One benefit of being a werewolf, you have to be really cold to actually feel the cold.

Walking along a well worn path, the girl slowly drew her claws. Feeling the rush of excitement as they grew, she smiled a dangerous smile and slowly ran them along the trees on the path.

* * *

He couldn't believe this. He could be looking for Erika and Boyd, but he was stuck watching some girl roam around the forest.

Derek sighed and dropped down from the tree, looking at the girl. He landed softly and looked at the girl. Blonde hair that had red ends, most werewolves didn't dye their hair. He shrugged it off, but then watched the girl. Then she stopped. He simply stood there. Why bother and hide? She would probably smell him out anyway.

Derek glanced at the trees around the trail, then back to the woman.

"Having some fun on the full moon?" he asked raising an eyebrow to the girl.

"I didn't know it was forbidden," she replied curtly looking at him never flinching away from the man.

"Its not. There are just others out here who have a different ideas of fun," Derek said slowly looking at her.

"I assure you I'm not one of those others," she said and finally they broke off the staring match.

"What's your name?" Derek asked nonchalantly leaning against a tree. Admittedly this girl did intrigue him. She had met his gaze and didn't flinch. That took guts, and a stronger stomach then stiles.

"Artemis. Artemis Vervain. And you?" Artemis asked crossing her arms and smiling at him. It wasn't a smile that you had when a friend told a joke and your laughing so hard, you can't breathe. No this smile was sneaky, unbelieving, and dangerous.

"Derek Hale. Alpha of the pack. So here's the real question, why are you here?" Derek asked blatantly. No use beating around the bush, the woman would obviously have none of it. He kicked at the dirt waiting for her answer.

"Don't worry, Alpha. I'm an omega. I won't bother you and your little pack," Artemis said mocking him a little. Derek snarled a little and the girl kept her ground. "Don't worry about it. You won't even notice I'm here," Artemis said turning around and starting to walk back to the edge of the forest. She stopped in her tracks.

"Tell Scott that I'm very disappointing in him. Defeating Peter, Defeating the Kanima, all great work. But it probably could have been done a lot quicker if he actually had a clue what he was doing," she said with a wave over her shoulder.

"How did you-?" Derek began to ask but was cut off.

"Its amazing what you hear along the road from other werewolves," the girl said and walked off into the night disappearing from sight.

* * *

Only after he was back at the Hale house lying on the worn out couch did he realize what he had missed.

Her eyes had glowed blue for a minute. He hadn't noticed it at the moment, because he couldn't figure out how she could have complete control over herself.

The girl had taken an innocent life.


	2. Chapter 2 Blue eyes

**Boom I'm back with the second chapter! The first chapter obviously didn't go that well because only one person commented. So a big ole' shout out to Curious girl. But I'm going to plow ahead with my story because I want some poor lonely person out there to know that I love you all! So without further ado part 2!**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, because if I did I would my oc be an actual character. To bad, so sad though right?**

* * *

"Baby I've been here before, I know this room, I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you," a voice sang from a shower. Artemis had barely gotten any sleep last night, with the full moon she was keeping herself from changing. That also included her not going to sleep. She turned the hot water off, and stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her.

"I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march," she continued to sing until another voice came in. It wasn't singing just saying the next line.

"Its a cold and its a broken...Hallelujah," the voice said ruffly behind her. And at that moment Artemis was so grateful that she did not air dry like most girls. She spun around to look for the source of the voice. There sat Derek hale on her window sill. She sighed a bit out of relief. She honestly thought it would be a truly scary person.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked a bit frantically. She was wrapped in nothing but a towel, and a man was sitting in her bedroom. Not exactly something to be thrilled about.

"Who was it?" Derek asked looking up from his long claws over to the blonde girl.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked, with a look on her face that clearly said what the hell are you talking about.

"Your eyes, they're blue. A beta's or Omega's eyes only turn blue after they've taken an innocent life. So who was it?" Derek asked standing up and walking slowly over to her.

"As much fun as this is, can I answer really personal questions after I'm fully clothed?" Artemis asked motioning to the towel that barely concealed her upper thighs. Derek smiled and turned around. "I'll give you a ride to school, you have ten minutes." Derek said and climbed back out the window.

Artemis sighed and ran over to the window. She pulled down the window and blinds, then started to change

* * *

Ten minutes later, the blonde werewolf scrambled out of her house. Wearing a plain t-shirt, basketball shorts, and converse. Her hair pulled up into a high pony tail she looked at the car. There stood Derek standing there against it.

"No that doesn't look suspicious at all," Artemis said, sarcasm dripping off every word of that sentence. She rolled her eyes when he just ignored her comment and went and got in the car. He opened the passengers side from across the side and looked at her.

She sighed and slowly went and sat down in the passengers side. She slammed the door shut and looked over at him. He sped off toward the school. But instead of turning into the school parking lot they passed it. "You kinda missed my school. You know the one that said Beacon Hill High everywhere?" Artemis asked staring at him glancing back at the school.

"I don't think you really need school right now," The alpha said, glancing over at the young girl, and wearing a small smirk. She let out a resigned sigh and sat back in her seat. "Well if we weren't heading to my school, you could have given me a minute more to get ready," she said and leaned back in her seat.

The black sports car sped through the trees and the forest and finally stopped at a small stream. Derek climbed out and motioned for the woman to do the same. She raised an eyebrow and climbed out, following him. They trekked through the woods, finally stopping at a small circle of twigs and two stumps.

"Sit down and let's talk," Derek said motioning for her to sit down on the opposite stump of him. She raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Now I'm going to ask again nicely. Who was it?"Derek asked as his blue eyes glinted.

"Why do you even care? I mean you obviously don't want me in your pack, and you obviously couldn't give a rat's hind quarters about me. So why do you even care?" Artemis said in a huff a breathe and then a look dawned upon her face. "Unless you're tired of being alone. And who better to understand you then some one who has also taken an innocent life, and knows that pain. That knows no matter what you do, you can never go back and change what you did. You can't go back to when you're five and stop yourself from taking your brother's life!" Artemis said pacing. She had been on such a rant that she had told Derek exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Well I think we'd better get you back to school," Derek said softly standing up and beginning to walk back to the car.

Artemis remained silent. Every time her brother was brought up, it made a pain her chest. She looked down at her nails, then followed Derek silently. Getting in the passenger's seat of the car she sat down silently. They drove back into Beacon hills, and before they could reach they school they stopped.

Staring straight ahead, he blinked slowly. Without turning to look at her, he started to speak. "The alpha pack is coming. I'm probably the weakest I've ever been. That's including when I had no pack. They're coming and they're going to kill every one in there way. The reason I wanted to figure out why your eyes turned blue is so that I could make sure you weren't going to kill an innocent life. Its clear that you're not. But I also needed to know how much fight you still had left in you. I need all the help I can get," Derek said his voice a bit scratchy.

* * *

"Then I suggest you get on better terms with your pack," Artemis said fiercely and climbed out of the black car. Walking the rest of the way to school, she thought of what Derek had said. He was weak, that wasn't surprising. Though he still must be stronger than Scott. She walked into the school a good two hours late. Slipping into her Economics class she waited for the yelling from the so called coach to begin.

Though she really wasn't listening as the couch ranted on. She watched silently as the coach finished and started to work on her paper. She turned around to glare at Scott and the other idiot.

"Scott...Scott..." Artemis whispered softly and watched as his head looked her direction. "Way to send Derek to do your dirty work. You could have just asked my why I have the blue eyes. Not get some one to whisk me away before first period!" Artemis said a bit harshly.

All Scott did was look horribly confused.


	3. Special Treatment

**Okay guys, I now have 3 favorites and seven followers and one review. I honestly do care about reviews, as much as I wouldn't like too. So if I'm not doing anything you guys like tell me. If I'm spot on tell me. But please just let me know. I honestly think Artemis is a little to perfect. But that's just me, please review!**

**I do not own teen wolf.**

* * *

A locker slammed shut, leaving the hallway ringing. Several heads turned to see the commotion. There stood Artemis eyes burning blue, and trying not to punch some one. She growled then took a deep breathe. It wouldn't do any one any good if she turned right now. Taking a deep breathe and closing her eyes, she calmed herself down. Opening her eyes they had returned to their forest green.

She watched as people passed in front of her not really taking in their faces until one stopped right in front of her. She blinked once trying to snap out of it. Then she realized who it was. Scott McCall with Stiles not far off.

"What do you want Scott?" Artemis said resigning herself from actually listening to him. She didn't much appreciate people trying to get into her history.

"What do mean getting Derek to fight my battles? Derek usually opposing me in one way or another. I haven't even seen you in your wolf form. How would I know if your eyes were blue? If Derek was talking to you, that was because he wanted to of his own accord. I just asked him to watch you on the full moon, so we would know if you were dangerous or not," Scott said trying to explain everything in one breathe. He let out a huff of air and looked at her with his brown eyes.

Artemis raised her eyebrows, taking in all the new information. Scott wasn't lying that was true. She was still angry. "Just do this for me, scott. Next time you see Derek tell him if he ever comes near me again, I'll rip his throat out. With. My Teeth," Artemis said, she noticed something small from Stiles, a small jump in heart rate, but it didn't matter. She turned and walked down the hall to her next class.

"Dude...Derek said that same thing to me," Stiles said slowly looking over at Scott.

"Its probably nothing. Just coincidence," the young Beta said looking over at Stiles.

"Ya you're probably right," Stiles said then looked at his watch. "We're going to be late for our next class!" and both boys took off down the hallway.

* * *

That night after his father had gone to bed, Stiles sat up on the internet. Blinking the tired out of his eyes he quickly started to search up more stuff about werewolves.

His eyes widen as he reached a section.

_It was rumored that if a she-wolf wandered into an alpha's territory, the alpha would want the she to be part of his pack asserting his dominance. If it was during the mating seasons for werewolves, normally around December, the alpha would try and mate her by force. The female would either be killed or become his mate. If the mating did occur the werewolves would become mates for life._

Stiles had to reread this several times. Then picking up his phone he dialed Scott's number at lightning speed. "Fine Derek now!"

"Dude its two in the morning, why do I need to find Derek?"

"Because if you don't he's going to mate for life, with the new werewolf," Stiles said urgently. With that Scott flung himself out of bed and towards Derek's house.

* * *

Derek Hale walked through the ancient forest, feeling the cold winter air on his face. What had he been thinking? Inviting this random she-wolf into his pack? He didn't know her, he didn't trust her. He let out a growl, and changed. He didn't care. He was being stupid all day. Night wouldn't make that much of a difference.

Then he switched directions, practically flying over the ground. He was headed into town. Why was he headed into town? He hated town. The people there were always giving him stares and whispering behind his back. In all fairness, he had been a suspect to his sister's murder. He had been cleared of all charges. He leaped onto one of the lower roofs and ran across them.

He soon found himself on top of a familiar looking house. The only word that ran through his mind was _**Mine. **_**_  
_**

* * *

Scott McCall hated himself. He had no idea were Derek could be. He pulled out his phone out and called Stiles. "Stiles I've searched all over the woods and his hideouts. He isn't at either," Scott said a bit panicked.

"Think! He's an alpha wanting to find the omega! Where does Artemis live?" Stiles asked and Scott was speechless. He had no idea. "Use your sense of smell!" the human said and hung up. Taking a deep breathe through his nose, he searched through the many scents of the forest. There was Artemis's scent. He started to follow, knowing that if Derek got to her, she wouldn't be able to fight back. She was an omega, she couldn't fight him to a standstill or even beat Derek. She had no pack to make her strong.

* * *

Derek dropped down onto the soft green grass outside the Vervain's house. The window was open, that made this so much easier. He jumped into her room and was enveloped by her scent. He walked over to her bed.

Artemis moved in her sleep, rustling the sheets. Feeling another presence, she awoke and sat up slowly. She wasn't sure what had waken her but she knew it couldn't be good. Looking around her room blurry-eyed she saw a hulking figure. Rubbing the tiredness out of them, she saw the current Alpha.

"What do you want Derek? I thought I told you I wasn't interested...Derek?...Derek?" the blonde said sitting up in bed and looking at him a bit confused. He had slowly walked toward her bed and was now kneeling at the end of it. If she didn't hate him so much, she would really be enjoying this. She was even more confused as he crawled toward her.

"You," the alpha said softly now merely inches apart.

"What?" Artemis asked. She horribly confused. She really hadn't planned on this when she moved here.

"You asked me what I wanted. I want you," Derek said barely any room between the two now. Derek moved forward starting to close the small room in between them. He was interrupted when a sharp high pitched noise broke the silence. The two clapped their hands over their ears. Giving Artemis enough time to draw out her claws. Digging them into Derek's chest she pushed him off.

Derek landed on the floor with a soft thud, and healed almost instantly. Scott had arrived. He looked from Derek to Artemis then back again. "Did anything happen between you two?"

"If you mean did anything happen like he stole into my room in the middle of the night and try to kiss me, yes something happened!" Artemis said a bit angrily. She really did love her sleep.

"You said try. You guys didn't kiss or take it any further?" Scott asked hopefully.

"No we di-" Artemis was cut short a strong force knocking her back into the wall. Right, Derek was an Alpha. He was a lot stronger than the both of them combined. Pinned to the wall Derek made another attempt, only to be tackled to the side by Scott. Released from his grip, Artemis ducked out of her room into the cold night air.

Growls and howls came from her room. What were they doing in there? Suddenly in a flash Derek came pelting out of the room. Tackling the omega and pinning her to the ground. Artemis struggled for a minute until she realized she was too weak. She took a deep breathe then an idea popped into her head. Lifting her knee slightly, she rammed it upwards toward his more tender areas.

Derek let out a howl of pain and buckled to the side. Scott came pelting out of the room and looked down at him. Derek stopped writhing in pain and blinked, once, twice, and three times.

The alpha looked up at the pair, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I supposedly was acting my animalistic instincts to mate with her? I tried to mate? with her?" Derek asked as five people sat in Beacon hills animal hospital.

"Yep, you were hotter for her, than I am for Lydia," Stiles said with a small smirk on his face. Derek just give him one of his famous I will kill you looks. Stiles kept his smirk.

Scott just shook his head then looked over to Dr. Deaton. "Do you think this could happen again?" Scott asked him a bit suspiciously. He truly didn't want another case against Derek. The first one had been hard enough.

"It could but it wouldn't be as strong. I'm guessing he's just going to be drawn to you, wanting to spend time with you. Not as bad as tonight, but he wants to prove his dominance over you. But I think that might change if you join his pack. He would just look at you as another pack member," Dr. Deaton said really answering Artemis's unanswered question rather than Scott's.

"So you're telling me I have to spend lots of time with this jerk, or I have to be in his pack? Doesn't leave me much of a choice," Artemis said leaning against a table top. She then looked over at Derek.

"I guess you have a new Beta," Artemis said indifferently.

"Don't expect any special treatment," Derek said harshly.

"I've already received your special treatment. I would really prefer it if I didn't have special treatment."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. Movie night

**Wow a whole week without an update? What's this? I have had so much crap going on in my life. Between Volleyball, Band, and school I haven't had a moment to my self. So without further ado the fourth install meant to the Wolf and the moon.**

**I do not own anything. **

* * *

Blaring music came from to headphones on a girl's head. Loud enough for the whole room could hear it. The room unfortunately contained Derek Hale, alpha extraordinaire, Scott McCall, teen wolf, Allison Argent, ex werewolf hunter, Stiles Stilinski, the wiz of research, Lydia Martin, screaming banshee, Isaac Lahey, loyal strong and true, and Artemis Vervain.

The music came from a certain blonde girl in the room. She was leaning back in a chair, in Derek's loft, looking positively bored. Slightly tapping her fingers along with the beat, ignoring everyone else in the room. They were all being so serious, like they hadn't had fun since 1998.

Right now they were trying to discuss possible explanations for a death. The victim had been attacked by a mountain lion, the police said. But everywolf knew that was bull crap. She honestly just though it was an omega, who didn't have control of his powers. But everyone had to freak out. She shook her head and then realized some one had come and sat next to her. Pulling her headphones down around her neck, and turning off the blasting music, she looked over at the person next to her.

Peter Hale. Apparently he was bat-crap crazy. According to her 'pack' he had tried to murder Derek, Scott, and every one that was included in the hale fire. Try running that through police records. She ignored him for a bit, but being the curious person she was , she had to know.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, surfing through the internet on her phone. She didn't make eye contact, and acted as if she didn't really care.

Peter raised an eyebrow,"you know how long its been since someone asked me that question? I believe its been-"

"I didn't want to know your whole life story, I wanted to know what you were thinking about," Artemis said with a bored tone. Rolling her eyes and going back to her phone. Peter let out a little hmmm, and stared at her for a minute.

"What I was thinking about was how boring everyone is, and that you might be the one to get them out of it. I mean they all just stand here trying to figure out what happened to some person that doesn't really matter. I think you might be the one to truly show them what fun is," Peter said looking over at her.

"You know they told me not to listen to you. And I can't see why. You might be crazier than a cat on Christmas, but at-least you know the meaning of fun. Everyone here has had to grow up sooner then they should." She said standing up. The others had just finished up and were planning to head home. They were tired and looked as if they had been pulled through a gravel pit. They were almost to the door when she stopped them.

"Oh no you don't! We're going to have a movie night, and you are all going to have at least an ounce of fun. Scott and Allison, run to the store get chips, jalapeno poppers, spicy chicken wings, and pop. Lots of everything you are feeding werewolves after all. Stiles and Lydia go get everyone's pajamas. Or just comfortable clothes. Isaac, Derek and I will go get my movie theater ready. I think its been far to long since any of you had any fun," she said looking around at the ground. Now that she said it, that had sounded really stupid.

She looked at the group, and didn't noticed as Peter walked up behind her."I think she has the right idea. I need some peace and quite around here," Peter said and the groups scrambled off. Allison and Scott to get food, Stiles and Lydia to get comfortable clothes for everyone. Soon it was just Isaac, Derek, Artemis, and Peter.

"That plan went _a lot _better in my head," she said mentally hitting herself. The room was silent for a long while, then Isaac put in his two cents. "I think it was a great idea," he said and smiled at her. She blushed a bit especially since Isaac was a good two years younger than her. They all headed down stairs, Artemis and Isaac up front and Derek lagging in the back.

* * *

It was nearly eleven when everybody had showed up with everything. It took them an hour to get all the food ready and pick out a movie. They finally decided on a Lord of The Rings Marathon. It meant popcorn and treats would have to be constantly restocked through the night. As they finally got situated with many "Hey I wanted that spot!" "I wanted that blanket." "Pass the popcorn!" "We haven't even started the movie yet!"

As they all landed in their spots, they all kind of paired off. Allison and Scott, Stiles and Lydia, Isaac was already curled up in the back on a bean bag sleeping, leaving Artemis in the back and Derek in the front. Hitting play the chatter quickly died down. The intro played and they all sat happily soon all the others began to fade off into sleep. Artemis slowly stood up and grabbed the many pop cans, popcorn bowls, left over plates, and ice cream cups. Sneaking up stairs she put everything in the dishwasher. She was so glad her parents were out of town for the week end. They had gone to visit her aunt and uncle, and probably wouldn't have approved.

She heard heavy footsteps coming upstairs and she assumed it was one of them looking for the bathroom. She put the cans out in the garage in the recycling bin, she walked back into the house and the overwhelming scent of popcorn hit her.

She stepped out the back door and took a deep breathe. It smelt of fresh rain. She took a deep breathe clearing out her senses. The door swung open behind her, and Derek's scent popped up. She turned around to look at him and smiled. "Hey, I thought you were going back to your loft," She said with a smile and leaned against the railing to the porch. The air stirred softly around the two, ruffling the last few remaining leaves on the tree.

"Can I ask you a question?" Artemis asked looking up at him, and breaking the comfortable silence. "Sure." Derek said lightly coming and standing next to the blonde.

"How long did you have the nightmares after you kill the innocent person?" The blonde asked staring down at her hands. She probably wouldn't be talking to Derek but he was the only one who could really relate. Scott and Isaac had never killed some one innocent they didn't understand what the guilt felt like. It felt as if you couldn't breathe.

"I still do. And every time it still hurts," he said.

"You know I was eight when I got turned. My first full moon as werewolf I killed him. He comes back to me in dreams sometimes, he says that I shouldn't be happy. I should hate myself, I should hate the animal instinct inside of me. He says that I should be alone forever," she said quietly and made a fist.

"After I killed him I never changed without my permission again. I found my anchor," Artemis said a single tear drop sliding down her face. She wiped it away and scolded herself. "You should just forget everything I just said. I'm really tired and I'm going to go to bed," Artemis said heading toward the door.

"It doesn't go away. Not completely. But it will fade when you come to accept that you did do it and its in the past. Nothing can change the past," Derek said looking at her. Artemis stopped with her hand on the door knob. "You tell anyone about what I just told you and I'll-"

Derek smirked and shook his head. "You'll be just as sassy as ever?"

"No I'll be worse," Artemis said with a small smile. She walked back and sat by him in a comfortable silence. "Thanks," she said and bumped him with her shoulder. She smiled softly and just enjoyed sitting out there.

* * *

**So a little bit of fluff after some really serious chapters. Um but tune in next week folks for the introduction of the main villain. Because honestly I find love stories boring with out a good villain. **

**Also please review I need inspiration for a good villain. Just like traits that make him really evil. And I need a reason why he would hate Derek and/or Artemis. I have zero creativeness. :/ **


	5. A Weare

**I'm back with the fifth chapter, introducing the main villain. Now I started writing this and I've had a couple ideas thrown at me. I've decided to work those in to it. But it was really tricky, to me the villain should be evil. And It was horrendous trying to work that in. So Hope you're happy with the end result. Also shout out to Wolfvember. She was one of the few people with great ideas that I built off of. **

**I do not own Teen wolf**

* * *

It had been several weeks since their slumber party and since then things had almost returned to normal. Well as normal as you could get in Beacon Hills. Spring was rapidly approaching, much to the excitement of everyone. It was lunch time for Beacon Hills High and a group of people sat outside on the bleachers, laughing and just enjoying the first warm day in weeks.

"So who's going to the spring dance?" Isaac asked merrily looking down at the group. Allison and Scott looked at each other making it blatantly clear who they were going with. Artemis made a gagging noise as the two started to kiss.

"Well I for one am going to take Jackson," Lydia said applying some lip gloss. The look on Stiles face would have made Derek feel bad for him. Even after all the crap Jackson had put Lydia through, she still wanted to go with him. Artemis sent Stiles a sympathetic look, then everyone turned to Isaac.

"I kind of planned to take Erica but..."

Everyone fell silent at that statement. Everyone knew they used to have a thing. Ever since Erica and Boyd had gone missing, people said Isaac had gotten even quieter than before. He had improved when Artemis had come along, but not by much.

"Hey Artemis, isn't there a guy in your science class? What was his name? Teagan? Tom? Te-" Lydia said trying to remember the boy's name.

"Talon," Artemis said simply leaning against the bleachers. She didn't know Talon very well and they had only ever talked to each other when he needed help with his honor classes.

"Well I think you two would be cute together," Lydia said pulling out her nail file and starting to file her nails. Artemis rolled her eyes. Sure he was cute, with his light brown hair, and hazel eyes, but she just didn't know him and she just couldn't see them together. She preferred someone taller than her, some one who could beat her in a fight, some one who would just roll his eyes and smile when she did something stupid.

"Oh yea Artemis, I forgot to tell you! Derek wants us to meet him at the old Hale house, so we can train after school today," the curly haired were wolf said checking his phone for messages. Artemis nodded and heard the bell ring. They all rose as one and headed back into the school. Artemis lagging a little behind the group. She couldn't think of how much they had all come to mean to her in a few short weeks. There was Scott who had become a guidance on what she should strive to be. Allison who showed her even with no powers you could be strong, Lydia who taught her to not doubt yourself, Isaac who taught her to be happy when you had nothing to be happy for, and Stiles.

Stiles reminded her of the little brother she had never truly gotten to know. When Dale had been alive he had always been running around out of control, never taking no for an answer. She smiled lightly, the nightmares hadn't stopped but they were far and few between. She wore a smile the rest of the school day.

* * *

The minute the last bell of the day rung, Artemis was out of her seat and at her locker. She put her books away when light brown hair came into view.

"Hey, Artemis!" The person said and she finally turned to look at him.

"Oh, Hey," Artemis said keeping her disappointment concealed. Why did her heart soar when she thought it might be Derek coming to talk to her. But that was absurd. Derek wouldn't be in school. He would be expecting her soon. So why did she get a bit upset when it wasn't him that she was talking to.

"Um I was wondering if you would, well I was wondering, if you weren't busy...Wouldyougotothedancewithme?" He said without taking a breathe in. Artemis blinked once or twice and then realized what he had asked her.

* * *

"Um I have to go, can I get back to you on that?" she asked a bit awkwardly. "This isn't a no I just want to make sure I don't have anything on that night," she said quickly watching his face fall. He nodded and walked off. She didn't realize Isaac had come up behind her. "Who's that?" Isaac asked interested.

"A friend." Artemis said simply shutting her locker and turning around to look at him.

"A boyfriend?" Isaac asked raising his eyebrows.

"No. He's just a kid from my science class," Artemis said rolling her eyes and walking out the front doors of the school. Isaac had the expression that clearly stated. he didn't believe her. He laughed as they walked to a small old gray car. It wasn't anything special like Stiles's jeep or the motorcycle Scott had got. No it was simple and only fit five people. The pair climbed in and headed up the path that leaded to the Hale house.

Isaac squirmed a little and his heart rate jumped a bit. She noticed it and looked over at him. "Isaac are you okay?" she asked glancing over at him. "Yes I'm fine, I just feel like somethings watching us." Isaac said shrugging it off. Artemis nodded and finally arrived at the hale house. Derek was no where in sight.

They clambered out of the car and walked into the house. "Derek?" A stabbing pain hit both of the betas in the chest making them double over. "What was that?" Isaac panted as they were both fine.

"Derek always says that a a group of Beta's and their Alpha have a connection right? I think we just figured out what he meant. I think Derek's hurt," Artemis said panting a bit as another bolt of pain went through both of their bodies.

"But why are we just now feeling it?" Isaac asked staring over at her. She shrugged then went down to the basement looking for her alpha. Fighting through the blinding pain, she nearly fainted at what she saw. Derek strung up on a wall wooden stake through his chest. She let out a growl, then looked around. A man in a hood, clever she couldn't see his face. He whispered something and then he took the hood off.

"Derek?!"

* * *

Isaac had just come sprinting into the room and saw what Artemis had been so confused about. One Derek was hung on the wall with an arrow through his chest, and one stood opposite them just staring at them.

"Nice of you guys to show up," non-arrow Derek said staring across from them. "It took me a while, but I finally got him down for the count." None of this made sense.

"Why is he you?" Isaac asked looking back and forth between the two. Artemis felt a sharp ache in her chest and ignored it. "He's a were," non-arrow Derek said and walked up to them smiling. Another pain in their chest and finally pieced it together. Isaac and Artemis looked at each other and nodded. They both attacked but before either one could could lay a claw on him he was gone.

They ran over to Derek. Isaac worked on getting Derek unchained from the wall, while Artemis looked at the Arrow. "This is going to hurt both of us a fair amount," she said pulling the arrow out of his chest. Derek let out a roar of pain , while Artemis and Isaac both felt nauseous. Derek fell down into waiting arms, he looked up slightly to see green eyes staring down at him.

* * *

When Derek woke up he wasn't at the Hale house like he last remembered. He wasn't even in his loft. He bolted into a sitting position and then keeled back over when a stabbing pain in his chest reminded him of what happen. There he saw his two Betas. Artemis leaning against the wall sleeping, and Isaac using her legs as a pillow. He smiled gently and slowly got up out of his bed. He assumed he was at ARtemis's house and his guess was correct. He stumbled down to the kitchen and got himself a drink. He then realized voices were coming from the sitting room.

There sat Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia talking in hushed tones. He walked in and they all turned and looked at him. It was silent for a minute and then finally Stiles spoke up. "Would you mind explaining why there were two of you walking around your house Friday?"

* * *

As much as anyone hated to do it they had woken up Isaac and Artemis. They were all sitting in the living room, and finally let Derek talk.

"The thing was called a weare."

"Werewolf?" Stiles asked interrupting.

"No. A weare. It can change into any one or anything its drawn blood from. It could be the ant crawling at your feet, or it could be me. The were originated from the wizards of old. They were wizards that got to much into death. They were wizards who went to far into human sacrifice and werewolves. They became obsessed with trying to become werewolves. But the werewolves bite and the wizards magic didn't go so well together. The wizards lost their face so they began taking other's," Derek said quietly.

"But why would they want to kill you?' Scott asked. He was so used to being the center of attention it was weird for some one to actually be targeting Derek for a change.

"That's the thing. It wasn't targeting just me," Derek said looking up at Artemis.

* * *

**_Please please please review! I beg of you!_**


	6. The return

**Wow! ! Was the last chapter really that bad? I mean I know it wasn't the greatest but holy hannah. It was okay hopefully this one is a lot better than that one because it was just horrible.**

**I do not own teen wolf.**

* * *

It had been quiet. Almost to quiet around beacon hills.

How cliche right? But it was true. There hadn't been a murder, or an attack on any one in weeks. The air hadn't smelled of a different pack, and the weare was no where to be found. After the meeting in the living room, Isaac and Artemis had helped Derek back to loft. He had been resting ever since. Artemis and Isaac had checked on him everyday to make sure he wasn't dead. Though they probably would have felt it, if he were. They had all attended class and managed to keep their grades up, but for the last two days everyone had been on guard. Everyone had been jumpy. Artemis had nearly killed Danny when he jumped out of the closet and yelled boo. They were scared but they couldn't show it. They had to be strong, because if one fell, all the others would follow.

It had been a slow day, all of them were exhausted from training. Derek had made sure they were all training. He didn't want any more of his Beta's disappearing. Artemis sat in science class as he teacher droned on about the Scientific method. That was all great and all, but they had been going over this for months and it tended to bore kids. A yawn passed through Artemis's lip and then a voice behind her made her turn.

"Hey! Artemis!" the light brown hair boy said. He was looking hopeful, and then Artemis realized she had yet to answer his question. "I'd hate to rush you but have you made your decision?" Talon asked his brown eyes wide with hope and excitement.

These last two days had pushed everything that wasn't vital, out of her mind. She had totally forgotten about Talon. She hadn't thought about the dance and truly didn't even think she was going. Then she realized this was her senior year and she hadn't gone to one dance, due to previous occurrences of the moon She smiled at Talon and nodded vigorously. "I'd love to go with you Talon," Artemis said happily and heard the sharp trill of the bell.

"I'll pick you up at nine alright?" Talon said through a smile then headed toward his next class. Artemis watched him go then felt a small briiiing in her pocket.

_Come over right now. Need your help with something -Derek_

_Why not Isaac? -Artemis  
_

_Won't work. Need you-_Derek

_Fine. Be there in 10 - Artemis_

Artemis sighed exasperated. Every once and a while, Derek would do something like this. Text her to go to his loft and then attack her out of the blue. It worked the first time but after a while it just got old. Walked out of the school and hopping in her car, she began the five minute drive over to Derek's.

* * *

The moment she walked into Derek's loft she tensed up waiting for an attack. Though to her surprise it didn't come. She saw Derek standing in the kitchen near the sink blood spattered everywhere. "What the-"

Derek gave one of his 'don't-bother-asking' looks and she ran over to help bandage the wound over his chest. She slowly wrapped the white bandage over his muscular chest and finished doctoring him. She took a step back and looked at her work. It was par. Not great, not horrible either. She then looked up at his face raising one eyebrow. "What's going on? Why aren't you healing all the way?"

Derek sighed and leaned against the counter. "The wound was technically caused by an alpha, therefor it will take me a while to heal," Derek said looking over at her like she should have known this. She rolled her eyes, and before she realized what happen Derek was crumbled on the floor. She was over to him faster than a mama bear to her cub. Putting a hand on the small of his back, she watched as he puked up black blood. Derek was about to lean forward into the mess, but before he could Artemis caught him and pulled him into her arms.

"How do explain that genius?" she mumbled holding him in her arms. She shook her head. That was the one thing that most irritated her. Derek wouldn't ask for help even if his life depended on it. Except from Scott. Perfect Scott. She let out a huff. Scott had refused time and time again to join Derek's pack, yet the invitation was always open. She let out a small growl then leaned back against the kitchen cabinets. She slowly slung him over her back and carried him up the flight of stairs to his bed room. No one had ever been in Derek's room, not even Scott. She opened the door to his room and looked around. For some reason she had been expecting dark posters of death and gore, but instead a deep rich navy blue greeted her eyes. It was followed with a gold trim, and a black bed spread. The lighting was low but not dark like she had expected. Half-dragging, half-carrying him she managed to get him onto the bed.

She sat against the wall splattered in black puke, and blood. Derek owed her a new wardrobe. She sat there for what seemed like hours. The clock on the wall ticked slowly, then Derek started twitching. It wasn't noticeable until the twitch became rolling over multiple of times and groaning in pain. The rolling in pain quickly morphed into struggling against his sheets and full out yelling. Artemis sat there for a second, realizing she wasn't the only one who still had nightmares.

Artemis was quickly at his side but couldn't calm him. He was to far into it. She finally managed to straddle him, but it wouldn't hold for long. Pinning one hand against the bed, she pulled her fist back and hit him in the jaw. There was an ear shattering _smack, _and Derek's eyes fluttered open. There he saw long blonde hair above him, and straddling him in a way he rather liked. They sat there for a minute both trying to get their breathe back.

"You okay?" Artemis asked breathlessly, staring down at him, one of her hands still pinning him down.

"Ya, ya I'm fine," Derek said looking up into her crystal clear blue had slowly grown closer over the last couple of minutes, and were slowly growing closer. Now merely inches apart, Artemis could feel Derek's hot breathe on her neck.

A loud commotion by the name of Stiles came bursting through the door. Artemis jumped of off Derek like he was hot flames, and Derek slowly sat up holding his chest.

"I found them! They were making out in Derek's room!" Stiles yelled down to the lower floors and a bunch of footsteps came rushing up the steps.

"We weren't making out, I simply had to restrain Derek," Artemis protested at Stiles. Her voice was even and eyes indifferent. "He wanted to go and find the weare, but I didn't think he was strong enough to go do that, so I stopped him," Artemis said staring into Stiles showing no trace of lying. "Besides we all know that alpha's and Omega's can't be mates. Every one knows that Stiles," the blonde said heading out of the room. Derek watched her go his eyes following her, this did not go unnoticed by Stiles.

"I'll keep this a secret, but one condition. You don't get to hit me anymore," Stiles said looking at the alpha. The last Hale rolled his eyes and sat against the back board pouting.

* * *

Artemis sat in the main room of the loft, working on some math homework. Her mind raced at what had just panned out in the bedroom. Wow that sounded dirty. Its not like it would have gone anywhere. What she said about Omega's and Alpha's were true. Alpha's usually chose the strongest beta to mate with. She leaned back against the couch listening to the rustlings of the house. She closed her eyes and could feel Derek's hot breathe against her neck. She opened her eyes then glanced over at the window.

_CRASH! _Artemis ducked and just in time. She rolled underneath a coffee table and watched as a hulking figure hovered above her. It slammed a fist down, and Artemis felt the glass shards roll down onto her face. She looked up to burning black eyes. Rolling out from underneath the table she scrambled to her feet and truly looked at her opponent.

It was a tall, normal looking man. That's what confused her. Shouldn't he be a werewolf or some sort of other legendary creature that could take a werewolf down? She let out a snarl and started to change. Her fangs growing, her nails extending into claws, and her adrenaline rushing. She let out a howl and pounced. But before she could reach him, two pairs of arms caught her and pulled her to the ground, knocking the air out of her. She looked up to see Scott and Isaac.

"Don't!" Isaac said quickly reading the intent in her eyes. "Its Boyd!...And Erica?" Isaac said looking at the figures. Artemis quickly reverted back to her human self. She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at the two and crossed her arms. There was something different about them. Something she didn't trust. She crossed her arms and resigned herself to an armchair. She watched as they all caught up, then she heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. There stood Derek, being assisted by Peter. For the first time she had ever seen, Derek's face split into a wide smile. He hobbled down the stairs, and threw both of them into a bear hug.

Artemis slowly slipped out of the loft. She could tell when she was intruding.


	7. Morticy

**Holy Rusty Metal Batman! A lot of new followers I'm flattered. Truly guys you are amazing. But with all those followers and favorites could I please have a couple more reviews. Big shout out to Alysnea! Has anyone noticed that almost all the seasons have two villains? What you do think? leave me some feed back. Anyways, on with the story. Who else was surprised that Erica and Boyd came back? I know I was! As I wrote that part I had no idea who the tall man would be. Shhh don't tell any way. But anyways! On with the story...**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, otherwise my oc would be canon.**

* * *

Derek Hale was pacing back and forth, checking his phone every couple of seconds. He let out a snarl and threw his phone against the wall. Erica had just come down stairs and stared at him for a second. "Did someone not get a date to the spring Dance?" She asked smirking, a coy smile playing on her lips. Derek turned to look at the werewolf. His eyes were a blazing red. Erica raised her arms and retreated back upstairs.

"DEREK!" Isaac yelled coming down the stairs, jumping down the last flight. "What did you say to Erica? She just came up scarred out of her wits!" Isaac said narrowing his eyes and nearly tackling Derek.

"Artemis isn't responding to any of my texts or calls. She could be hurt or captured by the weare!"

"Um Derek"

"She's probably lying on the ground bleeding to death and we're all just sitting here with our thumbs up our a-"

"DEREK!" Isaac howled at his alpha and his eyes turned the deep gold."Artemis had been responding to my texts. I don't know why she wouldn't be responding to yours. I mean you two-" Isaac started then cut himself off. He realized by the look on Derek's face that they didn't know. He shrugged and tossed Derek his phone. "Call her on that and stop freaking out. She's fine," Isaac said rolling his eyes and walking back up the stairs shaking his head.

Derek punched the numbers into the phone, gritting his teeth and then on the third ring, a voice picked up the phone. "Hey what's up Isaac?" The voice belonged to no other than the girl named after the moon. Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"This isn't Isaac. But why haven't you been answering my calls? Or my texts?" Derek asked his voice low in a dangerous growl.

"Look, Derek I have to go. Homework to do you know?" Artemis said hurriedly and hung up the stared at the phone. Did she? She couldn't, not wouldn't have. But she did. He walked out of the loft and down to his black camaro. There would be hell to pay when he found her.

* * *

Long blonde hair fell over freckled shoulders. A young woman sat typing at a laptop, finishing her summary on the effects of marijuana on the brain. Talk about boring. Though watching the documentaries was funny. Resting her head against the backboard she let out a breathe of exhaustion.

"Artemis! Come down stairs! There's a friend from school down here," her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Artemis set the laptop aside and ran down the stairs expecting Isaac. She nearly tripped over the last two stairs, when she saw who it was. "He said you two were going for a study session at the shake and quake down the street. Have fun kay?" Her mother said pushing Artemis out of the house toward Derek.

Artemis shot a death glare at Derek. "How did you convince her you were still in school?" Artemis asked digging her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Told her I was held back a couple of grades, and you were helping me study so I could graduate school," Derek said with a grunt not looking at her and getting in the camaro. Artemis rolled her eyes and followed suit. They drove for what seemed like ages, until they reached the mountains surrounding beacon hills. It over-looked the small town of beacon hills and Derek got out of the car. Artemis sighed and followed him reluctantly. Derek was sitting on the hood of his car and he glanced over at Artemis as she walked around and stood staring at him.

"Do you have any reason for kidnapping me, yet again" Artemis asked crossing her arms. Derek looked at her, and raised his eyebrows in a 'really?' sort of way.

They stood in the uncomfortable silence for a minute, then Derek spoke,"you haven't been answering any of my texts or calls. And don't give me that I wasn't answering anyone's. You were answering Isaac's. So why weren't you answering the calls or texts?"

Artemis let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I figured that you didn't need me in your pack now that Erica and Boyd have come back, okay? The only reason you wanted me in your pack was so that you could become a stronger alpha. So with them you don't need me."

Derek blinked and looked at the blonde girl. "You're kidding me right? You don't honestly believe that, I mean I Lo- I respect you more than you will ever know. You're stronger than any omega that I've ever known. So stop thinking like that and know that you are just as important to this pack as Isaac is," Derek said looking at her. His brown eyes felt like they were staring into her very soul.

"Tha-" Suddenly Derek's hand was clamped over her mouth. She let out a muffled yelp of protest and Derek let out a growl.

"Shut it. There's something watching us," the alpha said staring around them. He let go and walked a little way off listening. A stick cracked and both spun to look that way. "Get back to back," Derek said and they were quickly pressed up against each other. They both let out a growl as they smelt something putrid. It was like an assault on the nostrils.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Artemis these last few days?" Scott asked to the crowd. The crowd pertained of Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, and Allison. They all looked up and shrugged. They had seen her sure but they hadn't talked to her a lot. They were all just so overwhelmed with Erica and Boyd being back they hadn't noticed Artemis lacking.

"I talked to her for a minute yesterday," Allison said looking at Scott.

"Derek went to find her," Isaac said finally looking up from his book. "I think they're finally hooking up. Heaven knows they need too," Isaac said snapping his book shut. He stood up and stretched. They all looked at each other and went back to their homework,

* * *

"The weare?" Artemis has quietly barely moving her lips. Derek nodded. Finally, after heart-stopping minutes, a figure came out of the trees. Tall, brooding and looked lethal. Artemis grabbed Derek's wrist. She was scared, she would deny it if anyone asked her about it, but she was scared.

"Who are you?" Derek asked turning to look at the man. He pushed Artemis slightly behind him to try and protect her. Both had their fangs barred and looked ready to fight.

"A wizard."

"I ask who, not what." Derek said coolly and glanced back at his beta. Even after a couple of week, it still sent a thrill through him. He was able to call her his Beta. Though he was pretty sure it was just animal instincts.

"I am known by many names. The terrible face. The No Face. The Many face. The Destroyer of Mates. The love taker. But I think the one I prefer best is Morticy.**(1)**" Morticy said. His voice was slow and a bit raspy. Almost like a hiss. He took a step forward and the pair took a step back. Artemis hand had slowly slid down from Derek's wrist to his hand.

"What do you want freak show?" Artemis asked a bit prudently. She let out a low growl her eyes turning a cool blue. The man glanced at her and smirked.

"So prudent for some one who has so much to lose," Morticy said with a small smirk. "But you'll soon find out. But for now Derek will you please take a step aside so I can have some of Artemis's blood?" Derek's eyes were the alpha red. Both had fangs and claws out, and were ready to attack.

"Don't think about it," Derek said narrowing his eyes and pushing Artemis farther behind him. Breaking their hand holding. Derek glanced back at the Beta and she nodded. One would his low and the other would hit high. They both darted forward Artemis aiming for his legs and Derek aiming for his chest. They barreled into him, managing to pin him down. Then with a sickening pop he was gone. They looked at each other and Derek stood up and offered the Beta a hand up. Artemis accepted it. "Come on. Let's get back," Derek said and they clambered into the car and headed back to the loft.

* * *

After Derek dropped Artemis off at her house, he headed back to his loft. Sliding open the doors, he was surprised to see several familiar faces. "What are you all doing here?"

"What were you doing out so late with Artemis?" asked the boys simultaneously all thinking the same thing.

Derek rolled his eyes, then promptly flipped them all off. "Nothing happened," Derek said and headed up to his bedroom. It still smelt like the beta. And he was okay with that.

* * *

**Alrighty that was the end of chapter seven**

**(1) So I pronounce Morticy Mort-I-sigh**

**So I'm going to begin asking questions.**

**If you could be in one work of fiction, what would it be? Like Harry Potter, or Teen wolf. The one answer I will shun forever is Twilight. No just kidding but let me know!**


	8. Dresses

**Ello chaps! Welcome to the eighth installment of The moon and The Wolf. I was originally thinking of only doing ten chapters, but I might make it 15. Not entirely sure. Send me your feed back. Also I'm a little exhausted even though I slept till nine this morning and all I did today was lay on my bed and watch Supernatural. Any who on with the show! **

**I do not own anything Teen Wolf, if I did it would most definitely be Derek Hale.**

* * *

"Welcome to the morning show, and today we're going to kick it off with 99 Red Balloons by Goldfinger..." The music started to play and a hand came down to hit the snooze button. The joyous music stopped and throwing off her covers, Artemis got out of her covers. She slowly clambered out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She let out a breathe of air and headed toward the shower. The young Beta turned on the warm water and shedding her clothes, she stepped into the pouring water. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm water cascading down her body. She was washing herself off with soap as she came across a small mosquito bite on her arm. She shrugged it off. And stepped out wrapping a towel around her. She looked at the calender on her wall. Tonight was the second full moon since she had gotten here. She got dressed, dried her hair, then headed to school.

* * *

Derek had an easy day planned for himself. Go on his run, eat breakfast, do his work out routine, and just lay around all day. It was around noon and he was just sitting on the couch, checking on emails. He had heard the car door slam and just assumed it was his downstairs neighbors, but when Stiles and Scott slid open his door he rolled his eyes. All they did was cause trouble.

"Come on Derek," Stiles said looking over at the older male. Derek looked over at stiles and rolled his eyes. They were down right crazy. They didn't honestly believe that he wanted to spend time with them did they? The two younger males looked at each other.

"We think you know a lot more than you're leading everyone on to believe. See that look you had on your face when you came in was the same look I use when I'm hiding something from Allison. So tell me, what are you keeping from us," Scott said looking at the Alpha. Derek looked over at the pair and set his laptop to the side. He closed it then looked at the pair. He reluctantly nodded and they came and sat down staring across from him.

* * *

Artemis opened her book to page three hundred ninety-four. She rolled her eyes and slowly began to read through the passage. Her eyes slowly drifted over the page not really taking in the information. She watched as another blonde came and sat next to her. Erica. She looked sad and desolate. Like she wouldn't ever be happy. Erica looked over at Artemis.

"Boyd and I are leaving town again. I know that's going to make Derek trust issues even bigger, but we can't stay here. Its not us," Erica said looking down at her paper then back at Artemis. "Will you tell him?" Erica asked the other beta. Her eyes were begging Artemis to do it. They couldn't face Derek. They couldn't betray him twice. Artemis nodded, "When are you leaving?" Erica looked at the clock and got up.

"Right now," and with that Erica and Boyd walked out of the classroom. Artemis watched them go. Was it bad that she was almost happy that they were gone? That she was happy to see them go. There was something off about the pair, something that didn't sit right.

* * *

"I know why the weare is going after Artemis and I." Derek said looking at the pair. Their interest was instantly peaked. They had just thought that he had come to terms that he liked Artemis. This was much better.

"And?" Stiles asked impatiently. Derek glared at him.

"Well you both know how there are true alphas? Well there are two true things. True alphas and True Mates. True Mates are werewolf mates that have found each other. Its extremely rare and only comes around once every century. They're even more rare then True Alphas. But the True Mates thing comes with a hitch. It brings a weare. Something to try and break them up. See the world decided that it they couldn't just be together, they had to prove they were true mates. You know all the usual stuff," Derek explained to the the two nitwits.

"Wait so who are the True Mates?" Scott asked thinking it was him. Because obviously everything revolved around Scott. How could it not? Derek looked over at Scott.

"Allison and you," Derek said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, trying not to hurt Scott. "No you idiot," seeing the really look on Scott's face.

"Well then who is it?" Stiles asked anxious to get the answer out. Derek sighed, he really didn't want to say anything about this because he knew Scott or Stiles couldn't keep their mouth shut.

"Artemis and I."

* * *

"Oh Artemis!" The shrill voice of Lydia Martin rang out through the halls of Beacon Hills High. Artemis turned to see Lydia Martin scurrying down the hallway. Artemis smiled as the junior came over to her. "So I just heard from Allison that you don't have a dress for the Spring Dance! So we're going shopping for one right now! Allison is meeting us at my car," Lydia said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out to the parking lot. All Artemis did was shake her head.

* * *

They arrived at the dress store a little past 4. An overly cheerful saleswoman came up to them and told them all about their _great _prices. And with that, they were off. Allison and Lydia kept throwing dress after dress into her changing room. All dresses had to meet the approval of Allison and Lydia, and most of them were failing miserably. Purple made her look really red, and yellow made her look pudgy. They had found this particularly ugly dress that made her look almost like a ham. After a while Lydia and Allison were starting to lose hope.

"Guys can I come out and look for one? I mean its just the spring dance, its not like I'm getting married!" Artemis said stepping out of the room with several other no dresses. She walked past the pair shaking her head and searching through the racks of dresses. She felt the silky fabric, and smiled. She used to come to dress shops with her mom, until her mom got super busy. Artemis finally found one she liked. It was at the back of the rack, hiding from the normal gaze. She picked it up and took it to her dressing room. Twisting and turning to get into it she finally managed it and walked out to show Allison and Lydia. It was long and slimming. It was silver, reminding everyone of a moon and she loved it. It had an a-line and a small belt. It met both the approval of Allison and Lydia.

AFter that they all headed home. One of the girls wearing a particularly broad smile.

* * *

After Derek had sat through nearly an hour of laughing and teasing, he threw both boys out. He really wasn't in the mood for it. He sat back down on the couch and resumed checking his emails.

_Clunk CLunk Clunk_

Three knocks at the door and Derek got up. He slid open the door, "yes very funny now lea-" He was cut off mid sentence. It wasn't Scott or Stiles, It was Artemis. Long blonde hair Artemis. He watched as she walked in and grabbed an apple off the counter. She looked over at him as he raised an eyebrow. Derek sat down on the couch, thinking about messaging one of his friends who knew a lot on the history of wolves, and ask him how to get rid of werewolves, when he felt his laptop taken away, and replaced by something a bit heavier. He looked up to see Artemis straddling him.

"Get off of me now," Derek said and Artemis just smiled.

"Do you really want me to do that?" Artemis asked putting both her hands on his chest. She slowly trailed her nails up and down his stomach.

"Artemis get off of me now," The alpha said with a growl. He was pushed way to far into the couch for his own comfortableness.

"Would you prefer Paige?" And then suddenly it wasn't Artemis on top of him, but Paige. A full grown paige but a Paige non the less. "Or Kate?" Then it was Kate. Derek quickly shoved the thing off. "Don't you get it Derek? Everyone who you have ever loved it dead. And they were all your fault. Do you really want another death on your hands? If I were you I think It would just be better if you cut Artemis off. Save her, let her live a long happy life," the thing said who look an awfully lot like paige right now. "Face it Derek, you love making yourself miserable. But even more than that you deserve to be miserable," The thing said flittering to Artemis. It smiled then disappeared as Derek finally gained enough control of himself to try and stop the thing. He let out a growl and headed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Artemis laid in bed smiling to herself when she got a text. She picked up her old razor phone and looked at it. One message from Derek Hale. Well that was weird. She knew Derek preferred to call over text. She picked up the phone and flipped it open.

_Look you were right I don't need you in my pack. So don't bother me anymore._

* * *

__**Bad Derek! THis chapter did not turn out right. Anywho. Please review and give me ideas. Oh ya question of the day:**

**How have you asked some one to a dance in a really cute way, and how did they reply? or vice versa.**


End file.
